Fox VS Link
by boris251
Summary: Fox battles Link in an every-item clash on Final Destination. Pg-13 for implied parts, though cut out. It features Fox, Link, items galore, and the final appearences of very familiar foes. Please Review!
1. The match begins

This is a simple SSBM match between Fox McCloud, and Link. In this match, they are placed in Final Destination, and must use every item that appears. All items appear at least once, so let's watch the havoc, shall we?  
  
READY, GO!  
  
Fox pulls out his gun and unleashes on Link, Link just stands there, holding up his shield, deflecting the blows. The first item appears: a party ball, in the center of the course. Fox ran faster than Link, grabbed it then threw it at Link. Link rolled out of the way, and it opened. Out popped two bob-ombs. Link got the first and threw it at Fox. Fox used his reflector and it bounced right back at Link. Link grabbed it in the air and threw it, and then its partner off the course.  
  
Then, when Link was throwing the bob-ombs, Fox came up behind him and gave him a Fire Fox up his back. Link landed face up, and saw a capsule appear above him. It fell, Link grabbed it and threw it down. He picked up a beam sword, the only one that appeared. Soon Link did a stance (no, not his actual Fighter's stance in the game) when an anonymous arwing appeared above the course. Soon, James McCloud's speech bubble appeared at the bottom of the screen. "Fox, *heavy breathing* I am your father." "WHAT?!" "Here, Fox." Soon after, another beam sword dropped from the arwing. Fox picked it up. Fox and Link clashed together. Link gave a swipe, Fox ducked, and hit Link in the leg. Link cried in pain and stabbed the sword through the ground, missing Fox. Link rushed at Fox, ready to give a swipe. Fox blew Link's sword from his hands. Link quickly grabbed his Master Sword from its sheath, and knocked Fox's out of his hands.  
  
After that, a box appeared behind Fox, and he ran to get it. He opened it, and put on the bunny hood that appeared. Link threw arrows, bombs, and even dust on the ground at the newly fast Fox. He couldn't hit him. When the bunny hood disappeared from Fox, he fell short of a jump, and landed right on top of Link. Link gave a swipe at Fox, sending him flying. Fox got back on the course, and just in time for the Pokemon battle. Three pokeballs appeared at the edges of the course. Link got his three, Fox got his three, and then they threw one each onto the field. Link got a Charizard, Fox got a Bellossom. "Charizard, Flamethrower!" "Bellossom, Sleep Powder!" Charizard's flame slowly died down, and then it fell asleep. Link then threw another pokeball in. Then Fox threw his other. Link got a Venusaur, while Fox got a Goldeen. "Venusaur, Earthquake!" "Goldeen, Splash!" What was amazing was that the Goldeen was actually flopping with the rhythm of Venusaur, and when it was close enough, smacked Venusaur with its tail. Venusaur fell down. They both threw their last pokeballs. Link got a Mew, while Fox got a Celebi. They just floated away.  
  
Then, a green shell, and a homerun bat appeared. Fox got the bat, while Link grabbed the shell. Link threw the shell, and Fox hit a grand slam. It flew back at Link, and nailed him in the face, causing him to flip over and land face-down. Fox went over to him, and gave a sweeping move, made Link fly over to the left side of the course. Link slid a little farther, and grabbed onto the edge just in time. He looked down and noticed the course finally reached the landscape. If he fell, he would surely be dead. Fox came over to him. Link got up and ran around him to the other side, where a barrel had appeared. He picked it up, tossed it down, and gazed at all the food that appeared. He crouched down and began stuffing himself. Meanwhile, a parasol appeared by Fox, and he picked it up. He walked over to Link, and brought the parasol back, and then rammed it CENSORED TEXT. Link was lying on the ground, food coming out of his mouth, with an umbrella up his, well, maybe we won't go there.  
  
A red shell appeared in front of him. He pulled the parasol out, with a small cry of pain, and threw the shell towards Fox. Fox reflected the shell until it disappeared. Fox came up, ready to attack, when a super scope, and a ray gun appeared. Fox picked up the ray gun, and Link got the super scope. Link fired multiple rounds, while Fox fired his new gun, and his blaster for double fire power. Both ran out of ammo (yes, Fox's blaster too) and then the Announcer called, "HALF-TIME BREAK!"  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Round 2

READY. GO!  
  
Fox and Link resume their battle in the second half. Link jumps, and drops with his sword down low. Fox rolled out of the way and hit him with his blaster. A box appeared behind Fox, and he smashed it open. Out popped a star rod Fox shot stars out from it, while Link deflected them with his shield. Fox was finished when Link picked up a Freezie. Link threw it at Fox, and picked up a Fire Flower in the meantime. Fox, on the other hand, reflected the Freezie back at Link. Link stood up after picking up the flower, looked at the oncoming Freezie, and got smacked right in the face. Link encased in a block of ice, used his new flower to melt the ice. When Link was warm again, Fox picked up a motion-sensor bomb, aka proximity mine, and threw it near Link. Link fired his arrow, and it pierced the mine, exploded, and the arrow continued to fly towards Fox. Fox was pierced, and picked up a tomato nearby to recover.  
  
Fox then heard the sound of another arwing coming. Slippy said, "Use this." A cloaking device dropped from his ship, while Link threw a bomb up onto Slippy's ship. While Slippy was leaving, it exploded. Stupid frog. Anyway, Fox picked up the cloaking device and decided to have a little fun with Link. He walked up to Link, and then knocked him up into the air. When Link fell, he landed face down. Fox quickly climbed on top of him, and gave him a couple of punches. Then, Fox grabbed Link's ears and pulled back hard on them. Link was screaming in pain when Fox finally let go. He then got off of Link, and Link got up hastily. Link was ready with his sword in hand, when Fox walked up to him again. Fox brought out his hand, closer, closer, and closer and flicked Link's nose rather hard. Link swiped his sword, but Fox sidestepped, caught it, and threw it onto the other side of the course. Then Fox's cloaking device ran out.  
  
Link went to get his sword, while Fox picked up a lip's stick. He threw it at Link, and Link had that crazy flower planted into his head. Fox snickered. Link looked awfully mad. He pulled out a Heart Container when the flower came off, and recovered his health, then charged. He came across a metal box and picked it up. Now metal, Link grabbed Fox, and threw him down to the ground. Fox landed face up, and just in time to see Zelda appear out of no where (using Farore's Wind, of course). Link always thought Zelda was gorgeous: Her long, golden hair; her soft skin; her, uh, you know. Anyways, when Link was thinking these things, Fox was still down low, resting, and looking up, and noticed a little, um, thing happening. Fox though, "Wow! That must be one HARD CENSORED TEXT. Anyways, Zelda came over to Link, now back to normal, and she gave him a little kiss on the forehead. "I'm rooting for you." She said that, and then left.  
  
Meanwhile, Fox crawled through Link's legs (though regretting it), unnoticed, and walked over to a barrel cannon. He crawled in and fired, knocking over Link, and landed on top him. Fox then got a real feel of what he, um, never mind. Anyway, Fox leaned over Link's head, and since he had him pinned to the ground, he grabbed the fan and gave Link multiple paper cuts. When Fox was tired, Link grabbed Fox and tossed him backwards. He then got up and picked up the Mr. Saturn that appeared, He spun around quickly and bowling rolled it towards Fox, nailed a strike, and Fox was left on the ground. Fox then picked up a hammer when he got up, while Link touched an invulnerability star. They collided with no damage done, but Link could attack Fox, and he did. He gave a low swipe, cutting off the Hammer's head, and then Smash attacked Fox. Fox got up, hammer finished, and threw a flipper out at Link. It stopped a couple of feet above Link's head. Link charge Fox, but Fox, with quick reflexes, smashed Link into the flipper. Link managed to grab and end of the flipper, and was being spun quite rapidly. When he couldn't hold on anymore, he let go, and flow towards Fox, legs spread because of the force. Fox was knocked over by Link colliding with Fox between his legs, and Fox got a taste of that, well, I guess I'll quit with that.  
  
Link landed a few feet away from Fox, and he got up, and threw a couple of arrows at him. Fox reflected them, picked up a screw attack and threw it at Link, sending him to go flying. Link landed on his feet, and picked up an egg. He threw it at Fox and cracked open. Fox picked up the warp star that was inside, and tried to guide it at Link, but no such luck. He hit the center of the stage, and there he stood, transfixed, staring at his weakened opponent, with himself also weak. Then on both sides of the stage, two mushrooms appeared. Link grabbed the one next to him, while he watched Fox wait for his to come to him. Link was laughing insanely. "HA, HA, HA, You fool! Look's like I've got the better item. You shall never match against the great Link ever again." *Link laughs insanely* Fox slowly reaches down to pick up his mushroom, depressed. Link then takes a large bite of his mushroom, threw the rest of it behind him and threw his head backward. He felt the change coming on, and began a cry of slight pain, but mostly of triumph. Fox didn't dare to watch, but turned his head at the sound of Link's voice getting higher. Fox watch Link shrink down to a tiny elf in a green tunic. Fox then bit a small portion of his super mushroom and grew to a giant beast. With a very good ear, Fox barely heard Link's cry of defeat, "uh, oh" Fox began charging his low sweep move when Link jumped into the air, did a midair jump, and then did his Spin attack, which sent him soaring upwards. Fox then charged his upper smash move, and sent Link flying into the background. But this time, Fox could hear his squeaky scream quite clearly.  
  
(Does not, and can not happen in actual game(s)--) Link was sent downward from the Final Destination platform. He fell and actually was falling directly on Hyrule's Lon Lon Ranch. Link was falling rather slowly because he was so light, and was landing above the center pen with the horses. Link (still tiny) fell with his scream, and landed right on Epona, when he heard Malon and her father talking. He got up, tried to get out of the saddle, and slipped, and landed face up. Malon was looking at her father while mounting Epona, and didn't even notice Link lying there. She straddled Epona, and was sitting on Link's legs. Link couldn't move, but was enjoying the view *snicker*.  
  
As for Fox, He waited for the Great Fox team to answer his call, and jumped on Great Fox when it got there, and I mean on. Fox's change wore off in a couple of hours, but since Link took such a large bite, he remained tiny for a few days. Malon found him after her horse ride, but she played with him so badly (you know what I mean). Even though she was an adult, Link could hardly believe that Malon could be this cruel. 


	3. Rematch?

Link was eventually turned back into his old self. The day after, Fox was out in his Arwing viewing the galaxy, when he noticed he was flying right over Hyrule. He felt his match with Link was a little unfair, so he landed his Arwing in the field, and went into the market. Fox was barely noticed while he proceeded towards the castle. When he got to the Main Gate, he asked the guard there if he could see the princess. The guard opened the gate, and escorted Fox to Zelda himself. Fox entered the room and asked if she knew where Link has been. Zelda said, "I was told he landed in Lon Lon Ranch days ago, and I've never heard about him since." Fox left and headed for the Ranch. He got there and noticed that Malon was tending to the horses. He went inside the house, and looked around. He then went upstairs and into Malon's bedroom. As soon as he entered, he heard Link yelling for help. He turned to the right and saw Link, shrunken again, in a cage on Malon's dresser. Fox opened the cage, grabbed Link, then ran out the door before Malon knew what happened. Fox asked what happened, and Link told his story.  
  
"Well, I landed on Malon's horse, and she took the horse for a little ride. When she got off, she noticed me in the saddle. She took me inside and played with me. Yesterday I returned to normal, then she invited me to dinner. She gave me a glass of Lon Lon Milk, but she poisoned it with a poison mushroom and I was helpless again. I don't know where she got the mushroom, but it wasn't funny."  
  
"Sounds bad. But anyway, I came down here to ask you if you wanted a rematch, but with no items this time." Link agreed. They waited until Link was normal again before taking off to Final Destination.  
  
READY. GO!  
  
Fox pulled out his blaster and shot at Link. Link jumped to avoid being hit and smashed Fox aside. Link landed and shot an arrow. Fox used his reflector to reverse the shot. Link then pulled out a bomb and threw it at Fox. Fox used his illusion to dodge the bomb, and also hit Link in the process. Link was thrown up, but came down with his sword drop. Fox rolled out of the way, while Link threw his boomerang. Fox was hit and returned with his Fire Fox move, sending Link skyward. Link came down hard and rested for a moment. Fox did the same. When they were about to continue, Final Destination shook rapidly and figures began appearing. 


	4. Beat the bosses

After the ground stopped shaking, Fox and Link heard cruel laughter in the background. Fox asked Link, "Whatever appears, do you want to team up to beat them?" "Certainly" from the shadows appeared Master Hand, followed by Crazy Hand on the other side. On top of that, both hands used their lasers to construct two wire frames each. Finally, in the center, The Bowser Trophy shattered and Giga Bowser jumped out. Giga Bowser told them, "If you battle on our turf twice, you have to prove your worthy to battle here."  
  
Fox then nodded to Link, and Link nodded back. Then, Link turned around and blew the Wire Frames off the course. Fox shot rapidly at Giga Bowser. Link was turning towards Giga Bowser when he noticed Master Hand building more wire frames (another 2). Link then attacked Master Hand with everything he had. Link got the slap-down by Crazy Hand after a while. Fox seemed to manage his fight well. She kept blasting Giga Bowser with his own ray gun, and when he, or the wire frames got too close, he would use his Fire Fox, or Fox Illusion to get through Giga Bowser and away from the frames. Link threw a bomb at Crazy Hand and gave a backward stab at Master Hand. Master Hand was pretty weak (probably 50 HP). Link noticed Fox was getting tired, so Link shot an arrow over his direction, nailing Giga Bowser. Fox turned his head and nodded. Link was too busy dealing with the hand to notice. After getting Master Hand down to 4 HP, Link was charging the final blow when a wire frame knocked him backwards, and into Crazy Hand's grasp. He was squeezed and crushed, and came out with a flower on his head. He got up, and launched an arrow quickly at Master Hand before Master Hand could get another move off. Master Hand took off like a rocket, and Link knocked Master Hand's Wire Frames off the course. Crazy hand didn't replenish the Frames Supply.  
  
Fox was certainly getting the beat-down. Giga Bowser can take a lot of abuse, but just won't die. Link helped him once, and even that little bit did a lot of help. But Fox knew Link was busy, and Fox was too busy to even fire a single bullet that direction. Fox was once grabbed by Giga Bowser, smashed twice by each frame, and slapped down by Crazy Hand. Fox gave a dash attack towards the frames and then took off. Crazy hand stopped battling Link to restore the frames, giving Link time to rank up some points. Crazy Hand was about at 47 HP when Giga Bowser gave a vital headbutt at Link. Link was sent flying, even though he was hit only twice by Crazy Hand. Link, surprisingly, didn't get thrown down. He made it back onto the platform and gave some more slashes at Crazy Hand. Fox was then hit by a wire frame and knocked next to Link. Giga Bowser then charged a headbutt. Link said to Fox, "Keep low." Link then used his spin attack, stopping Giga Bowser from using his headbutt, and finishing off Crazy Hand. Fox then jumped up and shot laser after laser at Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser jumped up, and landed behind the wire frames, while Link knocked them off of the course. Giga Bowser was alone against two fighters, though really weakened. Giga Bowser gave a terrible roar, and Then, something that no one could have ever guessed happened. Down from the sky, six at a time, came the team of enemies that was a nuisance back in the days of 64. Down came the Fighting Polygon Team with new shapes, and they were actually giant! Fox took out as many as possible, while Link defended himself, and shot arrows at the distant Giga Bowser.  
  
Link and Fox managed to defeat the main polygons when came the beasts of all. Polygons shaped as Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and also, one shaped as Giga Bowser. Link managed to take out the Hands pretty easily, though with a few bruises, but was almost knocked off of the course with the Giga Bowser Polygon. Fox, the most weakened victim, attacked the Polygon Bowser, while Link took out the true beast of beasts. Link shot an arrow at Giga Bowser, and then a bomb, sending Giga Bowser off of the course. He got back on quite easily. Link then gave a charged smash attack at Giga Bowser, knocking him off of the course, and made the odds 2 to 1. The polygon was quite weak by the time Link got to it. Fox sent it upwards with a smash attack, and then both Fox and Link charged their smash attacks. When Polygon Bowser got down, they unleashed their attacks, sending him skywards, and turned him into a star.  
  
With the enemies gone, Fox and Link stood looking at each other. Then, Fox brought out his hand, and Link did the same. They decided they were equal, and that they will meet once again, later in the future. So, they walked to the edge of the course and waited for Great Fox to pick both of the up. While they were waiting, Link sat down, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Fox noticed this, and reached for something in his vest. He pulled out something round, something that could be unseen because of the shadows. Link opened his eyes and jumped back. He was startled. Fox was only offering a melon (food, as in a replenishing item). Link took it and then said, "Man, for a minute there, I thought you had something like a poison mushroom or something." Link was laughing so hard that he closed his eyes again. When his mouth was wide enough, Fox shoved something into Link's mouth, and smacked Link on the back, causing Link to swallow. Link looked up at Fox and asked what that was. Link then felt his rear and legs slide against the floor. When he was finished, Link looked at his hands, his feet, and the rest of his body. Then he looked up at Fox, who was standing giant above Link. "You son of a bitch!" Link squeaked out. Fox responded, "No, son of a Wolf." With that said, Fox picked Link up, and squeezed him in his hands and said, "Bye, Bye." Fox then walked over to the edge and threw Link down to the land below.  
  
Link was falling quite fast this time and he screamed much louder than before. Fox could almost hear him the whole way down. Anyone want to take a guess where he landed? Well, you're wrong. He actually landed in Kakoriko Village, right in front of the bug collector. "Well, you're a cute little bug! You'd be perfect for my collection!" Link screamed, but was in a bottle before you could say, "Ha, Ha, Ha!" "Wait! You don't want me! I'm not a bug! I'm a human being!" The bug collector said, "What? Oh my God! You're right! You're not a bug! YOU'RE A LEPRECHAUN! HA, HA, HA! I've caught a leprechaun! Now I get a wish! And I won't set you free until I get my wish!  
  
Meanwhile, on Great Fox, Fox was watching on a viewing screen what was happening to Link. "Ha, fool! Sucks to be you! Now, I get to take out your younger clone and you stupid elf princess! HA, HA, HA! Now watch me dominate the universe, starting with your pathetic planet of Hyrule! HA!" Ganondorf interrupts somehow, "What?! You wouldn't dare take over my area!" "No, I'll either leave your area or you can join me. Either way, I win, so there." 


End file.
